


let's get physical

by rosegoldwriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Flirting, Hospitals, M/M, Minor Injuries, atsumu plays college volleyball, emergency room dates, mentions of osasuna because i would be amiss if i did not somehow include them, sakusa is a nurse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldwriting/pseuds/rosegoldwriting
Summary: “Yer beautiful,” Atsumu says.“And you’re 73.3 kilograms,” Sakusa responds with an eye roll.orAtsumu plays on the University Men's Volleyball team. Sakusa is a nurse at the University Student Health Center. Atsumu promptly falls in love and becomes a regular patient.translated to russianhere!
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 76
Kudos: 1910





	let's get physical

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thanks for stopping by! 
> 
> this fic does include non-graphic descriptions of injuries (broken bones) and some medical procedures (receiving a shot with mentions of a needle, treating a broken bone, use of pain-killers), so steer clear if that is something you don't want to read! there's also a couple mentions of sex and STDs, but mostly in a medical context. 
> 
> btw title is from the oliva newton-john song not the dua lipa one. i feel as though it is important to make that distinction
> 
> this work has also been translated to russian [here!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10268480) thank you to julie for translating, who can be found on tumblr [here!](https://19-kaii.tumblr.com/)

**If you could plan the perfect date, what would you choose?**

> A. Beach volleyball
> 
> B. A night out on the town 
> 
> C. Dinner and a movie
> 
> D. Netflix n Chill

Atsumu ponders the question for a moment. Obviously, it would be his pick to play beach volleyball. What’s better than a date where you can bond over yer passions? But he needs to think about what his date would enjoy. But, isn’t the question asking what _his_ perfect date would be? 

He decides to go with A.

“If you answered mostly A’s, Peter would not date you,” Atsumu reads. Dammit.

As a player on the University Men's Volleyball team, he’s required to get a yearly physical. Which is why Atsumu is spending his Thursday morning taking Cosmopolitan magazine quizzes in the waiting room of the University Student Health Center.

Atsumu flings the magazine back onto the table. 

Whatever. Fuck Peter from The Bachelor.

“Miya,” a voice calls. Atsumu looks up from his brooding. 

And wow. The man who called his name looks like he just walked right out of Atsumu’s dreams. His face is mostly covered by his medical mask, but still- _wow_. Dark, curly hair. Long, long, loooong scrubs-covered legs. A couple of beauty marks over an eyebrow raised in impatience-

“Miya Atsumu?” the nurse repeats. 

Atsumu shakes his head and jolts out of the stiff waiting room chair. “That’s me!” 

Hot Nurse gestures to the door behind him with his head of messy curls. “Follow me.”

Atsumu follows him down a hall of medical rooms. “My name is Sakusa. I’m your nurse today,” he says. “I’ll be doing your medical history assessment before Takahari-sensei takes care of your physical examination.” 

“Sakusa,” Atusumu mouths. Sounds familiar. He doesn’t notice that they’ve entered a new room and stopped walking. 

“Step onto the scale,” Sakusa says. 

“Huh?” Atsumu is shaken from his reverie.

“The scale,” Sakusa gestures to the scale they had stopped in front of. 

“Right.” He steps on, still watching Sakusa. Watches his long, thin fingers gripping his ballpoint pen. Watches his dark eyes flit up to the weight displayed on the scale. And man, Peter from The Bachelor has got nothin’ on this guy.

“Yer beautiful,” Atsumu says. 

“And you’re 73.3 kilograms,” Sakusa responds with an eye roll. He gestures for Atsumu to sit on the bed.

He does, but not before stumbling off the scale in shock. Not only is his nurse beautiful, he’s _mean_. 

Sakusa pulls up a chair. “Let’s get started. Do you have any medical conditions that you are already aware of?” he reads off his clipboard. 

“Uh. No?” Atsumu responds, still reeling from Sakusa’s quick shutdown of his flirting.

Sakusa glances up at him. “Was that an answer or a question?”

Atsumu feels his face heat up. _Get it together, Miya._ _Or keep embarrassin’ yerself in front of the hot nurse._

“An answer.”

Sakusa nods and records it on his clipboard. “Have you ever had any surgical operations done?”

“Had my appendix removed in high school.” 

Okay, that’s more like it. Instant answer. 

“Do you take any prescription medications?”

“No.”

Answerin’ like a pro. Until- 

“Are you sexually active?”

Atsumu blanks. Shit. 

He isn’t. 

But what’s Hot Nurse gonna think? He’s gotta say somethin’ to impress him. He could lie. He lies all the time-

“Miya-sama?” Sakusa prompts.

Miya-sama? Who the hell is Miya-sama? 

Oh. That’s him. 

“You don’t hafta talk to me so formally!” Atsumu hurries to respond, hands waving in front of him. “We’re probably around the same age anyways.”

Sakusa raises an eyebrow and subtly leans away from Atsumu’s flailing. “How would you like me to address you then?” 

_Well my friends call me Atsumu, but you can call me anytime._

“Atsumu is fine,” he replies instead. 

“Okay then, Atsumu. Are you sexually active?”

Atsumu pauses. 

“Atsumu?” Sakusa questions with an impatient sigh. 

“One sec. I’m thinkin’.” 

“If you have to think about if you’re sexually active, you’re probably not.”

Atsumu laughs. That was a joke, right?

Sakusa is not laughing. He’s just pretty, dark eyes staring at him over a pristine white mask. Atsumu realizes they have been sitting in awkward silence for a bit too long. He needs to stay something. Quickly.

“I have sex,” he says. 

Nailed it. 

“Congratulations,” Sakusa deadpans. “Do you have a partner?” 

“Why? Are you offerin’?” Atsumu questions with a grin.

Sakusa fixes that cold stare at him again, pen poised against the clipboard. 

“No,” Atsumu concedes, grin falling. Sakusa writes it down.

“And how regularly would you say you participate in intercourse?” Sakusa continues.

Atsumu grimaces. “Not often. But that’s because I’m very busy! Not because nobody wants to. I’m a real catch.”

“Clearly.” Sakusa writes something down on the clipboard.

Atsumu would guess it probably says something like, “This guy is a fuckin’ loser. I am very attractive. I’m also kind of an uptight asshole, but in a way that makes people like Miya Atsumu want to take me on a date that I probably won’t enjoy because I’m an asshole.”

(It really just says, “Not sexually active”.)

“Just a few more questions, Atsumu.” Thank god. “Do you drink alcohol, and if so, how often?”

“Well, my team usually goes out drinkin’ after games. So, once a week?”

Sakusa glances up. “Team?”

“Oh yeah! I play on the University volleyball team,” Atsumu says proudly.

“Volleyball?” Sakusa lowers his clipboard into his lap. “I used to play in high school.”

“Really? What school?”

“Itachiyama.”

Atsumu gapes at him as it suddenly dawns on him. “Okay, wait a sec. Yer Sakusa Kiyoomi!”

“Yeah.”

“I- okay. What the hell! I played for Inarizaki!” 

“Oh,” Sakusa replies. 

“Oh?” Atsumu repeats mockingly. “Whaddya mean ‘oh’? Why’re you actin’ like ya don’t know who I am? We literally went to the All-Japan Youth Training Camp together!”

“I’m not acting like I don’t know who you are. I just don’t really care.”

“Ya wound me, Omi-kun-”

“Don’t call me that.”

“You were one of the top three aces in Japan!” Atsumu continues, undeterred by Sakusa’s complaints. “Why aren’t ya playin’ collegiate?” 

Sakusa shifts uncomfortably. “I got injured third year. I couldn’t get back into it in time.”

“Oh,” Atsumu says. “I didn’t know.”

“How could you have?” Sakusa snaps, but then he sighs as if remembering he’s talking to a patient and not an annoying teammate. “Let’s finish the assessment. Takahari-sensei is probably waiting.” 

Atsumu sits guiltily as he answers the rest of the questions. When the assessment is finished, Sakusa stands. 

“That’s all for the assessment, Atsumu,” he says on his way to the door. “I’ll go let Takahari-sensei know that you’re ready for the physical exam.”

Atsumu panics. “Wait!” 

Sakusa pauses in the doorway. 

“Do ya come here often?” Atsumu asks. _Fuck._

“I work here,” Sakusa says with a sigh and an eye-roll. “I’m here everyday.” 

He leaves.

  
  


* * *

  
  


It’s 3:37 in the morning. He has practice in three hours.

He is scrolling through the Student Health Center’s website looking through the list of provided services. 

“General medical care, mental health counseling, minor procedures,” Atsumu reads to himself. 

He needs to see Sakusa again or he will die. 

“STI testing,” he reads. Perfect.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“I can’t believe I have to say this,” Osamu says. “I don’t have time to get tested for STDs with you tomorrow.”

“Don’t be such a baby! It’s important to get tested regularly!” Atsumu exclaims.

“Ya know Suna is the only person I have sex with, right? I don’t have an STD!” 

Atsumu makes a very exaggerated gagging sound. “Okay, gross, I don’t wanna hear about yer sex life-” 

“ _You_ are the one who wants to get tested for STDs!” 

“It’ll be fun! We can make a boys day out of it-”

Osamu hangs up. 

Great. Now he has to go get tested by himself, and he won’t have an excuse for Sakusa about why he’s gettin’ tested for STDs even though it was very clearly established that he is not sexually active. All because his stupid brother doesn’t sleep around. 

He dials the number for the Student Health Center. “It’s all for love,” he says to himself before hitting the call button.

It rings a couple times before the line clicks. “University Student Health Center,” a female voice answers. 

“Hey,” Atsumu says. “I am needing to get tested. For STDs.”

“Okay,” the receptionist says. “Which ones?”

“Huh?”

“Which tests were you hoping to do?”

“Uh,” Atsumu pauses. Shit, why has he suddenly forgotten the name of every STD ever? “Oh! HIV.”

“Alright, I just need a name and a student ID number from you.”

Atsumu rattles off the information. “And I was just wonderin’,” he says, “y’know gettin’ a test like this is kinda embarassin’, and I’ve got a reputation to hold up as the setter for the _University volleyball team_ , so I’d like it if my friend could do the test for me. His name’s Sakusa Kiyoomi. He’s a nurse there.” Atsumu flashes his most brilliant smile, seeming to forget the receptionist cannot see him.

“Well, I’m sure Sakusa would be more than willing to help out a friend,” says the receptionist. “We can set up an appointment for you tomorrow at 10? Does that work?”

“Works great,” Atsumu says and hangs up. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Miya Atsumu,” a voice drawls. 

Atsumu is out of his waiting room chair in an instant. He gives Sakusa his widest, most charming grin. “Hey, Omi-kun!”

Sakusa rolls his eyes and starts down the hallway. Atsumu follows, but not before shooting a smile at the receptionist. 

“What are you doing here?” Sakusa asks when Atsumu catches up to him. 

“Aren’t you the nurse? What does it say on yer little clipboard there?” Atsumu says, eyes fixated on a passing poster about the symptoms of menopause. 

“I know _what_ you’re doing here,” Sakusa hisses, drawing Atsumu’s attention back to him. “I want to know why you’re doing it.”

“Because it’s important to get tested, Omi-kun,” Atsumu declares. “Didya know that in America, twenty percent of people who have HIV don’t even know it?”

“We’re not American,” Sakusa says. “And you’re not even sexually active.”

_There it is._

“You don’t know what I’ve been up to since we last hung out!” Atsumu exclaims. 

Sakusa makes a face at the phrase ‘hung out’. Well, Atsumu thinks he does. He’s wearing a mask after all.

Sakusa leads them into a room- different from last time- and once again instructs him to sit on the bed. The waxy paper covering the bed crinkles underneath him.

Like the room last time, the wall is lined by a counter with a sink. Different this time is the assortment of small plastic-wrapped packages on the counter. 

“Atsumu, do you currently have any irregular symptoms that could be associated with a sexually transmitted infection?” Sakusa asks, turning on the faucet and beginning to scrub at his hands. 

“Nope,” Atsumu responds proudly. 

“And have you had sexual contact with someone with a confirmed case of HIV or whose sexual history you do not know?” Sakusa dries his hands with a paper towel and pulls out a pair of latex gloves from a box on the counter. The gloves make a quiet ‘smack’ noise when he pulls each one on. 

“Not that I know of,” Atsumu says.

Sakusa sighs, turning around to look at him. “So you’re just here for fun?”

Atsumu laughs. “You really should treat yer patients with more respect, Omi-kun.”

Sakusa sighs again. Atsumu wonders if he sighs this much with everyone, or if he’s just really special. He's almost jealous of anyone else who can make him sigh like that. 

“Because you’re not high-risk, I’m going to give you a rapid test,” Sakusa says. He pulls one of the plastic-wrapped items off the counter. 

“Cool,” Atsumu says. “I don’t know what that means.”

“It means I’m not going to draw blood,” Sakusa says, unwrapping the test. “I’m going to swab the inside of your mouth.” 

Atsumu bites back a remark- _with your fingers or your tongue?_ \- and opens his mouth wide. 

Sakusa leans in and rubs the swab along his upper gums. Atsumu swoons at the closeness and closes his eyes. He feels Sakusa move it over his lower gums and then pull it out. 

“If it’s positive, we’ll have to do a blood test to make sure it's accurate,” Sakusa explains. Atsumu blinks open his eyes. Sakusa has already turned away and is inserting the swab into some kind of tube. “But I wouldn’t worry too much about that.”

“So, when will I know?” Atsumu asks.

“It’ll be about twenty minutes for the results if you’re willing to wait,” Sakusa says. “Or you can leave and someone will call you later.”

“Will you be waitin’ here with me?” Atsumu grins.

“Unfortunately.” Sakusa sets the test back on the counter and starts a timer on his watch. He turns around and leans against the counter, arms crossed. 

“Y’know, Omi-kun, I was thinkin’ the other day. I remember you had a thing about germs back in high school,” Atsumu says. 

“I still do,” Sakusa replies. His gaze is focused on the wall, avoiding looking at Atsumu. “That’s not something that just goes away.” 

“Well then how’d ya end up as a nurse? Seems like a pretty germ-y job,” Atsumu presses on. 

Sakusa finally graces him with eye contact. “Hospitals are clean. I can wear a mask and gloves all day at work. Seems like a good deal to me.”

Atsumu hums thoughtfully. “I guess I never thought about that.”

“Something tells me you don’t think about much.”

“Hey! I think about lots of things. Like in volleyball-” Atsumu cuts himself off. He quickly looks down at his hands.

Sakusa’s scoff catches him off guard. “You’re allowed to talk about volleyball, you know. It’s one of the only things we have in common.”

“I’m just tryin’ to be nice!” Atsumu protests. 

“Well it doesn’t suit you,” Sakusa says. “Is there anyone on your team that I would know?”

So Atsumu starts talking about the University team. He tells Sakusa about his teammates ( _You’ve gotta remember Bokuto! He was the big, loud Fukurodani guy who would get all emo sometimes. And Suna was on my team in high school, and he’s dating my brother, which is the worst-)_ and about their after-game celebrations and his setting-

Until Sakusa’s timer startles them both. Atsumu huffs a laugh at their reaction. 

“Time flies,” he says. “What’s the verdict, Omi-kun?”

Sakusa grabs the test from the counter and looks it over. “Atsumu,” he says solemnly. “You’re HIV-negative.”

Atsumu breathes a sigh of relief. “You had me real worried there, Omi-kun, with how serious you were soundin’.”

“I’m sure you were very concerned,” Sakusa replies. “I’ll walk you out.” 

* * *

  
  


The walk from the University gym to his dorm room is about ten minutes. Unless he goes the long way, which is a habit Atsumu has taken up recently.

It has nothin’ to do with the fact that the long way passes by the Student Health Center. Except it totally has everything to do with that.

Usually when he walks past the clinic, there’s not much going on. He always glances to see if Sakusa just happens to be getting off work at the same time Atsumu is walking by. (He never is.)

Today, however, there’s a bright blue canopy set up in front with a line of people waiting. As he approaches, he sees a sign hanging from the canopy: **Free flu shots today!**

And underneath the canopy, mask and all, is Sakusa Kiyoomi. 

Atsumu hops in line.

Sakusa doesn’t notice him until he’s next up. His eyes flash with recognition. 

“Hey, Omi-Omi!” Atsumu greets. 

“What do you want?” Sakusa asks.

Atsumu sits down on the lawn chair set up next to Sakusa and holds out his arm. “A flu shot, obviously.” 

Astumu hears the other nurse out with Sakusa stifle a laugh. “Is this Atsumu, then?” she asks.

And, _oh._

Sakusa’s head whips to glare at her so fast that Atsumu’s surprised his mask stays on. 

Atsumu is grinning. He’s grinning so hard he feels like his face might split in two. “Oh, Omi-Omi, do ya talk about me to the other nurses?” 

The skin above Sakusa’s mask is tinted pink when he turns to face Atsumu again. “I tell them how annoying you are.”

“I’m sure ya do,” Atsumu says, arm still outstretched.

Sakusa sighs and pushes Atsumu’s arm down. He grabs Atsumu’s left arm instead. “We give flu shots in the non-dominant arm in case it swells.”

“And he remembers which arm I use,” Atsumu says. “Are ya sure ya don’t like me, Omi-kun?”

“I never said I didn’t like you,” Sakusa says, pulling a vial of clear liquid out of a cooler set up on the grass. “I just think you’re annoying.”

And for some reason, that makes Atsumu feel like he is about to burst. He’s going to combust on the spot from how much he likes Sakusa Kiyoomi. And it’s gonna get all over Sakusa in a way Atsumu knows he would hate. 

“Ya know, this is my first time gettin’ a flu shot,” Atsumu says proudly. 

“Lucky me,” Sakusa drawls, wiping down the inside of Atsumu’s arm with some kind of cold wet wipe.

“Do ya get off on bein’ mean to me?” Atsumu questions.

“I think you’re the one that likes it.”

“Ah, Omi-kun, yer so nice to want to make me happy.”

Sakusa’s eyes crinkle a bit around the edges as he inserts a syringe into the vial. _Is he smilin’?_

Oh man. 

He is so distracted by the small movement of Sakusa’s eyes that the needle piercing his muscle is barely noticeable.

  
  


* * *

  
  


He’s walking home from practice, deep in thought. 

It’s gotta be somethin’ that looks like an accident this time, he tells himself. Sakusa will get suspicious if he’s comin’ in to get tested for every disease on the planet. 

If Osamu knew what he was doing, he’d never hear the end of it. Osamu will be pushin’ Suna's wheelchair around still talkin’ about the time Atsumu purposefully injured himself so he could flirt with a nurse who’s nothin’ but mean to him. 

Man, this is so stupid, but he’s infatuated. 

Maybe he should just fake an injury. Ask Sakusa for an X-ray that he doesn’t really need. Now there’s an idea! 

Suddenly, his foot slips off the curb of the sidewalk. He’s falling. He quickly shoots out a hand to break his fall-

He hears a snap. 

“I guess that’ll work,” Atsumu says as he realizes that his arm is definitely broken, and man, that hurts like a bitch. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


As he turns the corner towards the entrance of the Student Health Center, he runs into someone exiting the building. 

Sakusa.

He’s still wearing his mask. 

“Hey, Omi-kun!” Atsumu greets. Sakusa’s eyes fall to the arm that Atsumu is cradling against his chest. It’s pretty swollen now. 

“What is wrong with your arm?” Sakusa asks, eyes widening imperceptibly above his mask.

“I think I broke it.”

“You think you broke it,” Sakusa repeats back. “And you thought you should come to the Student Health Center?”

“Uh, yeah,” Atsumu says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. “Ain’t there doctors here?”

“You should be at the ER!” Sakusa exclaims, and _oh? Is Omi-kun worried about him?_ “This is a student clinic!”

“Well, I can’t exactly take myself there!” Atsumu huffs. 

“I’ll take you,” Sakusa says. He pulls a set of keys out of his pocket. 

Atsumu blinks. “Don’t ya got work?”

“The clinic closed half an hour ago,” Sakusa says. Hm. Atsumu probably shoulda thought about that before walkin’ all the way there with a broken arm. “I just got off. Come on.” He starts towards the parking lot. 

Atsumu follows.

Sakusa opens the passenger door of a near-spotless white car. After Atsumu follows his prompting to slide into the seat, Sakusa leans over him to buckle his seatbelt. 

They are very close right now.

“Hi,” Atsumu says. 

Sakusa gives him a blank stare. “Try not to move your arm at all,” he says. He shuts the passenger door and makes his way to the other side, sliding in behind the wheel and starting the car. 

“I like yer car. Smells very clean,” Atsumu says. It does smell very clean. It also looks very clean. The car is very clean. 

Sakusa side-eyes him before shifting the car into reverse and backing out of his parking spot. “What happened?”

_I was tryin’ to think of a way I could get hurt so I could come into the Student Health Center and you could lovingly give me stitches but I decided that was a stupid idea but I still got hurt anyways even though it turns out that ya don’t go to a student clinic when ya break yer arm so it wasn’t even worth it._

“I fell,” Atsumu says instead.

“You fell?” Sakusa repeats in disbelief. “Were you playing volleyball?”

Oh shit. 

Volleyball. 

“Shit,” he says. “Shitshitshit. How am I supposed to play volleyball with a broken arm?” 

Sakusa picks up on his panic. One of his hands leaves the steering wheel to grip the hand of Atsumu’s uninjured arm. Atsumu wishes he could enjoy it, but he’s too busy trying to breathe.

“I’m gonna lose my scholarship, and then I’ll never go pro-“ 

“You’re going to be fine,” Sakusa says gently. “Athletes get injured all the time. It’ll heal.”

“Like you did?” Atsumu snaps. 

Sakusa immediately snatches his hand back. Atsumu sees the flash of hurt in his eyes before it sharpens into a glare. He tightens his grip on the steering wheel. His knuckles are a bright white. 

Atsumu’s arm hurts really bad.

  
  


* * *

  
  


They gave him lots of drugs, so it wouldn’t hurt when they literally _moved his arm bones_ back into place. 

Now, he’s lying in a hospital bed, arm wrapped up in a sling across his chest. He’s alone in the hospital room, and he’s still kinda drugged. His nurse had said something about getting his guest from the waiting room. 

When it’s Sakusa who enters the room, Atsumu smiles, blinking slowly. Right. His guest. 

“Omi-kun!” he exclaims. 

“How do you feel?” Sakusa asks. He pulls one of the chairs against the wall up to Atsumu’s bed and sits. 

“Doesn’t hurt. Still feel a little out of it, though,” Atsumu says. He shuts his eyes and sighs. 

“You’re on a lot of pain killers,” Sakusa says. “Your nurse said I can take you home when it’s worn off a little more.”

“My nurse?” Atsumu drawls. “Yer my nurse, Omi-kun.”

He expects Sakusa to say something snippy back. When he says nothing, Atsumu blinks open his eyes to meet Sakusa’s. He looks serious.

Atsumu suddenly remembers the drive to the ER. 

“Omi,” Atsumu says quickly. “I shouldn’t have said that stuff in the car. You were bein’ nice to me and tryin’ to help me, and I was freakin’ out.” 

Sakusa’s eyes shift to focus on the wall behind Atsumu. He says nothing for a moment.

“If I wanted to keep playing volleyball in high school, I would have had to go to physical therapy,” Sakusa says after a while. “And you know how I am. All the touching and the people. I tried, but I just couldn’t get over myself.”

“Omi…”

“I regret it everyday. Volleyball was the one thing that didn’t make me feel...you know...” Sakusa trails off in frustration, sinking lower into the hospital chair. 

“Omi, I-” Atsumu starts again.

“What I’m trying to say,” Sakusa huffs impatiently, “is that you’ll be fine. You’re not like me.”

“I think we’re more alike than you think,” Atsumu says. He sees Sakusa’s eyes widen as they flick to meet Atsumu’s again. 

Because sure, Atsumu doesn’t have problems with crowds and touching and living with the fear of being contaminated at all times. He loves the smacks-on-the-back and the high-fives that come with volleyball, but sweaty touching aside, Sakusa loves volleyball as much as he does. They’re both competitive, and they're both difficult sometimes, and Atsumu thinks they’re both pretty hot. And he knows he’s going to piss Sakusa off again because that’s just the way he is, but he knows Sakusa is going to piss him off too because that’s just the way _he_ is. 

And because somewhere along the way from Hot Nurse to Sakusa to Omi-kun to Just Omi, Atsumu realized he wants to make Sakusa snap at him and sigh at him and blush at him for as long as he lives. 

So he says, “Can I tell you something embarrassing?” 

To which Sakusa replies, “You already do that a lot.”

And Atsumu, in his blissful drugged state, chooses to ignore that. “I would come into the Health Center just to see ya.” 

“And here I thought you just really cared about your health,” Sakusa deadpans. “I knew that already, Atsumu.”

“You knew?!” Atsumu exclaims, sitting up in disbelief. 

“Most students don’t come to the clinic even once. Let alone four times in one month,” Sakusa says. “You also called me beautiful within the first five minutes of your physical. You’re not really subtle.”

“Forgot about that,” Atsumu sighs, lying back down. “You are, anyways.”

“I’m what?”

“Beautiful, Omi-kun, keep up!” Atsumu says. “Even with that stupid mask on all the time.”

A bit of pink is visible above the line of Sakusa’s mask. “It’s not stupid,” he mutters.

“It is stupid. Hard to put the moves on ya when I can't see yer face,” Atsumu grumbles. “Can’t tell if yer smilin’ or glarin’ or whatever.”

Sakusa studies Atsumu’s face for a moment before pulling down his mask. He’s smiling.

“Oh man,” Atsumu groans. “Put that thing back on. I can’t handle it.” But when Sakusa lifts a hand to snap his mask back on, Atsumu stops him with a hand on his wrist.

“We should do somethin’ together,” he says. 

“I would say this is somethin’,” Sakusa drawls mockingly. 

“Somethin’ not in a hospital, Omi,” Atsumu says. “And I don’t sound like that.” 

“I don’t voluntarily go to the ER for just anyone, you know,” Sakusa says. He slips his hand into Atsumu’s and squeezes. 

“I can’t handle it,” Atsumu repeats, squeezing back. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> i can be found on tumblr @fukurodarcy, and i joined twitter a few days ago and need people to follow and love so hit me up there as well!!! @fukurodarcy is my twitter handle too.
> 
> next up is some osasuna that i've been working on bc their tag is lacking in main pairing fics. 
> 
> love u all !!!
> 
> (ps osamu phone call scene is very much 100% inspired by this tumblr post: https://trashboat.tumblr.com/post/172039582764)


End file.
